A 10 year old vampire can't be this cute!
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: One Shot. Asuna stumbles upon a secret room in Evangeline's house and finds out a secret about her, and why is Chachamaru wearing a maids outfit? WARNING STORY CONTAIN'S ABDL CONTENT, AND THE USAGE OF DIAPERS.


"Jeez why do I have to run errands for that stupid little brat in the first place?" Grumbled a very annoyed Asuna Kagurazaka as she walked through the deep forest of Mahora Academy trying to get to Evangeline's house. Negi had asked Asuna beforehand to deliver a letter to Evangeline's house and flatly refused the request, but her mind was quickly changed when Takahata walked into the classroom and praised Asuna for being a good student and helping out her teacher when needed, at that point she would be happy to walk off a cliff if asked to.

Not many people knew where Evangeline lived because her house was so deep into the forest and plus she never talked to anyone when she rarely attended class, so Asuna had much trouble finding the little vampires house because there was no trail leading to it. Along the way Asuna ran into a couple of poisonous snakes, and wild boar and the bridge leading to her house collapse on her, but thanks to the girls athleticism skills she was able to overcome all those obstacles and reach the house in somewhat one piece.

Asuna knocked on the door waiting for Evangeline or Chachamaru to answer and waited five minutes for someone to come but nobody ever came. Asuna knocked once more before the door creaked open by itself. "Hey Evangeline I got a letter here for you from Negi." Asuna called out stepping into the house, the door suddenly closed behind her making her jump. "Ok don't be scared you're only breaking and entering into a vampire's house."

Evangeline's house was no different from what you would find at any others girls house, a table and some furniture, tea cups sets for her tea club activities, a kitchen with the basic house hold items that smelled of ramen that was probably cooked less than an hour ago. Asuna then walked into a room with many book selves that were filled with different kinds of book, most of them were spell books but others were cook books on different ramen flavors, novels, and girly teen books.

Asuna saw a book that caught her attention, she reached out to grab it causing a reaction. Instantly the book shelf began to shake then levitate off the ground reviling a secret room. Asuna was stunned at the sight of what looked like to be a baby's room but with bigger equipment. The room its self was painted pink with pictures of ABC and 123 blocks, the carpet beneath her feet was fuzzy and fluffy like walking on a cloud. Asuna looked around and saw an oversized crib against the wall along with some stuffed animal sitting inside of it and outside lying on the floor. Next she found herself looking at an oversized high chair with servile straps attached to it wondering what their purpose was for, and last on the other side of the room was a table with leather padding with three closed cabinets.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Asuna walked over to the padded table to take a closer look at what was inside of it, inside she found some oversize babyish looking diapers along with containers of baby powder and bottles of baby lotion and cases of baby wipes also. On the next shelf Asuna found baby bottles, pacifiers and baby clothes including onesie's and footed sleepers and short shirts that looked long enough to only cover the belly button. Asuna took one of the diapers and held it up. "_What is all this stuff?_" Asuna asked herself.

"You there, what do you think you're doing?" A voice said from across the room. Asuna looked behind her to see a very angry but cute Evangeline, she was wearing a frilly pink shirt and a pink bonnet on her head, but the most noticeable thing of all she was wearing was a thick diaper with pictures of cutesy cartoon print on the front.

Asuna dropped the diaper she had in her hand and looked at the small diaper clad girl in front of her. "Evangeline what is all this stuff, and what are you wearing why are you dressed like that?"

"Chachamaru." Evangeline snapped her fingers.

"Yes master." Chachamaru appeared behind Asuna wearing a black and white maid's outfit. Before Asuna could react the robot chopped her in the back of the neck knocking out cold.

* * *

Upon awaking Asuna groaned tiling her head from side to side trying to stop the room around her from spinning. "Ugggg! What the- what happened, where am I?" Once her vision was clear Asuna saw that she was lying inside the oversized crib and a stuffed animal was by her side. Asuna wanted to get up but found that she could not move her body. "What's going on here, why can't I move?" Asuna began to panic.

"You really are noisy aren't you?" Asuna looked over to find Evangeline sitting across from her with her back against the cribs railing. "How am I supposed to take my nap with you being so loud?"

"What did you do to me? Let me go now!" Asuna demanded.

"Not until you tell me what you're doing here and what you were doing in this room, and it had better be good for your sake Asuna Kagurazaka!"

"I just came here to deliver a letter to you from Negi, I just happened to find this room by accident now let me go!"

"You walk into my house without my permission and stumble onto my secret room and you expect me to just let you walk free? You must be mad." Evangeline smirked.

"Why do you have all this stuff, and who goes around dressed like a toddler anyways?"

"What I do when I'm not at school is my business, but if you must know this is my therapy, thanks to the thousand masters Negi's father I've been trapped in this curse-it school for the past fifteen years and when I finally graduate I will be forced to start again all over to year one, do you know how infuriating that is begin stuck inside this school with you annoying girls with your freedom taken away from you?" Evangeline yelled then took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I use this room to make myself forget my imprisonment in this school and relax and take a break from reality."

"Oh and dressing up like a baby and wearing a diaper is a way to help you escape your reality?"

"Yes of course because wearing diapers is actually a good way to relieve stress, you see wearing diapers put's me back at a state of true innocence where I was one happy and all my problems just didn't exist. It also helps that Chachamaru is here to help take care of me when I feel the need to be babied, that way I won't even have to worry about the easiest things like going to the bathroom in toilet, I just go in my diaper when I please and wait to be changed later."

"You mean you use them also?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Well of course that is the sole purpose of a diaper, the feeling of warm urine trickling into your diaper and rushing to the back splashing against your thighs, and then the warm squishiness feeling of the diaper afterwards, the feeling unexplainable." At this point Asuna heard a small hissing sound, she looked over to see Evangeline wetting her diaper right in front of her. First there was a small yellow stain but it soon grew larger and larger until it covered the whole front of the diaper and half way through the back. Evangeline soon cracked a smile feeling relieved.

"No way! Doesn't that feel gross to have pee in-between your legs, how can you stand that?"

"It's your pee so how do you think it's gross?"

"Because it is, I don't see how you can just sit there in a diaper filled with pee between your legs and act so casual about it."

"You will soon enough." Evangeline snapped her fingers again and Chachamaru responded. She stuck her hands inside of the crib and pulled Asuna out by her armpits and placed one of her hands underneath Asuna bottom and carried her across the room.

"Hey what do you think you're doing put me down Chachamaru!" Asuna yelled still not able to move.

"I cannot, my masters orders are absolute." Chachamaru responded laying Asuna down on the padded table.

"What are you going to do you me?" Asuna asked.

"Just giving you a taste of my own medicine." Evangeline said snapping her fingers again, the next thing Asuna knew Chachamaru had ripped out her skirt from right under her, Asuna yelped in surprise.

"Hey you better not be thinking what I think you thinking, this is your weird little fetish and I don't want any part of it!"

"Who ever said you had a choice, we wouldn't be in this mess if someone hadn't stuck her nose where it didn't belong, what's to stop you from telling the whole entire school about what you saw today, I don't want to spend the next fifteen years here known as the diaper girl." Evangeline hissed.

"I won't tell anybody I swear!" Asuna cried.

"I know you won't." Evangeline reached up and slowly removed Asuna's teddy bear panties. "Because after today I guarantee that you would want that brat of a teacher to cast a mind erasing spell on you." She kept going until all of Asuna's clothes were gone and she lye bare naked on the table. The whole time Asuna was shouting, so to put an end to that Evangeline took one of the pacifiers with a strap attached to it and shoves it into Asuna's mouth and buckled the strap around the back of her head silencing the girl.

Now that Asuna's shouting was muffled, Chachamaru was finally able to get to work as she reached under the table and took out a diaper along with some lotion and powder and sat them down next to Asuna. Asuna shook her head furiously screaming through the pacifier as Chachamaru picked up the first bottle that read baby lotion and squirted some in her hands, rubbing them together Chachamaru brought her hands filled with the wet lotion down on Asuna's private area causing her to jump, and then squirm around as it was rubbed into her front and her bottom areas.

Next was the diaper that was already unfolded by Evangeline, Chachamaru grabbed Asuna's legs and lifted her bottom into the air and place the diaper under her then bought her bottom back down on the diaper. Chachamaru then took the baby powder and sprinkled an excessive amount on Asuna's privates and bottom also rubbing it, the lotion mixed with the powder gave Asuna's lower are a pinkish whitish hue. Last the diaper was tightly brought up between Asuna's legs and around her waist, these diaper only had one large single tape but it was real strong as Chachamaru tightly pulled the tape to the middle of the diaper and stuck it in place, she repeated the process with the other tape finishing the job.

"My-my, what can I say, you look rather cute." Evangeline pinched Asuna cheeks making growl behind the pacifier, she then gave the front of Asuna's diaper a nice pat making it crinkle making Asuna even madder. Chachamaru then slipped a frilly pink shirt over Asuna's head and tied a large pink bow in the back of her hair. "Now you really look cute." Evangeline said as she broke out laughing rolling around on the floor.

"Master I think it's time for your diaper change also." Chachamaru picked up Evangeline and placed her on top of the table and quickly changed her out of her wet diaper and into a fresh one then carried her back over to the crib then came back for Asuna and carried her over to the crib also. Chachamaru laid Asuna across her lap and supported her head using one of her hands; she used the other hand to take the pacifier out of Asuna's mouth.

"EVANGELINE GET THIS DIAPER OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I-" Before Asuna could finish her sentence a bottle filled with a white liquid was shoved into her mouth. Asuna shook her head furiously trying to spit the bottle out but Chachamaru kept it firmly in place and Asuna was forced to drink from it.

"_What is this stuff milk?"_ Asuna asked herself. _"Sense when does milk have a sour taste to it, there must be something inside of this stuff!"_ Asuna's concentration broke upon seeing a bright flash that nearly blinded her. She looked over and saw Evangeline taking pictures of her with a digital camera.

"Ok listen up Asuna, unless you want Kazumi to get ahold of these photos of you drinking from a bottle while wearing a diaper you will do everything I say understand?" Asuna ranted through the bottle that was still in her mouth but saw more flashes and finally stopped fighting and shook her head. "First and foremost if you tell anyone about this room including that brat, these photos will go out to the school newspaper, second you will spend the next eight hours here and bend to my every will, and third your hands are to go nowhere near your diaper, if you need changing Chachamaru will take care of that. If any of these rules are broken during any period of time rather you're in this room or on school grounds then these photos will go out."

Asuna had finally finished the bottle and Chachamaru had taken it away from her lips allowing her to speak. "I already told you that I won't tell a soul about this, and if you're actuality expecting me to use these then think again sister."

"Said the girl who just drunk an entire bottle of milk filled with laxatives and other drugs that increases the number of times a person has to go to the bathroom plus others drugs that weakens the muscles in you bladder, I doubt you could hold it even if you tried."

Asuna glared at Evangeline. "I hate you!" Just then Asuna was sat up and placed over Chachamaru's shoulder and her back was patted, soon she let out an embarrassing loud burp then was laid back down in the crib next to Evangeline "Why do you want me to stay here for eight hours anyway?"

Evangeline turned her head not wanting to answer.

"As much as she does not want to admit it my master if quite enjoying herself at the moment Miss Kagurazaka, she has always wanted someone to share her secret with, while you just happened to stumble onto this room by accident and get caught up in all this, it was a blessing for her, so I ask that you please play along until the time she had set for you to leave this room ends."

"Chachamaru don't you have cooking to do I'm hungry!" Evangeline shouted blushing.

"Yes master right away." Chachamaru responded walking towards the door. "Miss Kagurazaka the spell that was casted on you should be wearing off soon, so you should be able to move again soon, please take care of my master until I get back."

Soon enough Asuna was able to move on her own again. She stood up on two feet and found it really hard to stand let alone walk thanks to the diapers sheer thickness. Asuna tried to take a step ford and ended up falling on her padded bum and baby powder puffed from the back, in the end Asuna ended crawling over to where Evangeline was sitting.

"Wanted someone to share your secret with huh! Well if you would have asked me to do this then I would have thought you were crazy, heck I still think you're crazy for liking this kind of stuff, but if it makes your imprisonment here more bearable and you're not attacking any more people on full moons then I'll go along with it for now that is."

Evangeline scoffed at Asuna. "You had better don't forget about those photos I have of you here, you will do as I say." She waved the pictures in Asuna face.

Asuna balled up her fist and wacked Evangeline over the head and started giggling after wards.

"What do you think you're doing!" Evangeline shot up.

"That's no way to be talking to your big sister, and you can stop trying to blackmail me because I already agreed to play with you!" Asuna smiled.

"Big sister? Have you gone mad, why should you be the big sister?" The little vampire pouted.

"Um because I'm clearly older than you, and a lot taller also." Asuna teased poking Evangeline's forehead.

"Well in order to be the older sister you clearly have to be able to walk around in you diaper first and you clearly can't do at the moment." Evangeline laughed as she walked circles around Asuna.

The two girls continued to joke and play around with one another, Asuna was enjoying herself and was squealing for joy watching Evangeline as she crawled around in her diapers telling the little vampire how cute she looked playing with her dolls and stuffed animals. Asuna could not take her eyes off Evangeline for one second as she lovingly picked up her dolls squeezing and hugging them, then swaying them back and forth. It was good to see Evangeline in this new light and not the same old antisocial vampire who craved blood from a ten year old boy and whom she fought with at the beginning of the school year. To Asuna Evangeline was just so incredibly adorable.

"Um can I join you?" Asuna asked very sheepishly, watching Evangeline play like that became addicting, it made her want to join in the fun also. She crawled over to Evangeline and hugged her tightly. "You sooooo cute!" Asuna squealed as she squeezed Evangeline tighter patting her head.

"Hey unhand me I'm not one of your dolls to play with." Evangeline escaped Asuna's grip and crawled a distance from her. "Here play with this." She threw a stuffed loin at Asuna to play with.

Asuna began to walk the stuffed lion across the floor when it was soon met by Evangeline's stuffed bear and the two began to pretend to fight, suddenly there was another flash, the two looked over to see Chachamaru holding the camera. "Sorry about that, but you two look so cute playing together that I could not resist, oh and dinner is ready also." She blushed.

* * *

Chachamaru brought both Asuna and Evangeline over to the kitchen area inside of the room, both girls were placed in high chairs and their wrist and legs were pinned down so not to fall over. Leaving for a second Chachamaru walked over to a counter that was near a sink and shortly returned carrying two bowls. She sat the bowls in front of the girls but first tied bibs around their necks so not to make a mess.

Asuna peeked inside one of the bowls and saw green goop in the bowl that was sat in front of her and orange goop in the bowl that was sat in front of Evangeline. Using both hands to operate Chachamaru bought spoons up to the girl's mouths. Evangeline happily opened her mouth but Asuna was a little reluctant. "Is there something wrong Miss. Kagurazaka?" Chachamaru placed Asuna's spoon down with one hand but kept feeding Evangeline with the other hand.

"Yeah I'd kind 'a like to know what I'm eating first before I try it." Asuna blushed.

"Ah yes my apologies, what my master is currently eating is ramen flavored baby food while you're eating apple and pear flavored baby food, is that a problem?"

"Well when you said dinner I was expecting something a little more solid to eat, not baby food."

Evangeline swallowed the food that was in her mouth and turned to Asuna. "Well in this room babies are not allowed to eat grown up foods, so shut up and-" She was stopped when Chachamaru shoved a pacifier into her mouth.

"That is enough master. Miss Kagurazaka has not yet become accustomed to the rules here yet so there's no need to be rude!" Evangeline began screaming behind the pacifier in her mouth probably saying some thing's a baby should not say. "Excuse me for a moment but I think my master is due for a little time out." Chachamaru picked up a carried Evangeline over to the crib and brought the bars up trapping her inside, then walked back over to Asuna. "Please try some." She brought the spoon back up to Asuna's mouth.

Asuna blushed, but nodded her head willing to try it after giving it some thought and seeing Evangeline eat it like it was actual food. Chachamaru scooped up more of a spoonful of the baby food from the bowl and brought it back to Asuna's mouth, she stuck out her tongue and licked some of the green gush from the spoon, and once she tasted its sweetness Asuna opened her mouth widely allowing Chachamaru to insert the spoon into her mouth. "It's good, no this is really good I never thought that baby food could taste so good."

"Well I'm glad you like it." The robot smiled scooping up another spoonful. "Now open up for the chu-chu train."

* * *

After dinner and another bottle Chachamaru stated that it was time for both girls to go to bed. While leaving Asuna in the clothes she was aready wearing Evangeline was dressed in a pink footed sleeper to keep her body nice and warm and Asuna was just given extra covers, when she finally laid her head down on the soft pillow she felt exhaustion hit her like a ton for bricks. Asuna did not know how long she hand been inside that room playing baby with Evangeline but she was worn out and was quickly falling asleep when she felt Evangeline clinging to her, Asuna just smiled and wrapped her arm around Evangeline falling asleep.

A few hours into her sleep Asuna woke up to the sound of whimpering, she looked over to find Evangeline tossing and turning around in her sleep, tears were streaming down her closed eyes. "Hey Evangeline are you ok?" Asuna shook the girl. Suddenly the little vampire began kicking and swinging her arms and legs in every direction landing a few blows on Asuna.

Asuna looked over and realized that Evangeline was still asleep and she began screaming now, Asuna tried to restrain her but ended up getting hit more times. "Master is everything alright?" Chachamaru came rushing over to the crib, she let down the bar scooping Evangeline into her arms and gently rocked her back and forth until she calmed down. "Are you ok Miss Kagurazaka?"

Asuna took a moment to respond nursing the areas on her body where she was hit. "She got a few hits on me but I'll be fine, but what happened to her, why did Evangeline freak out like that?"

"It seems my master had another nightmare. From time to time she has dreams about the time she was turned into a vampire and the people who shunned her for it. The dreams used to taunt her almost every night but when Professor Springfield entered this school she has had them less and less, maybe it is because she has hope that one day the professor will keep his promise and set her free from this school."

"I see." Asuna looked up at Evangeline who was still trembling in Chachamaru's arms. "This is still all too weird to me, but I guess I understand Evangeline a little bit more now, but still don't see how she can like the feeling of a wet diaper between her legs."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Chachamaru pointed down. Asuna looked at her diaper and a yellow stain was growing in the front. Asuna then shot up to her feet, then suddenly she began making a mess in the back of her diaper also, both motions were out of her control. Asuna looked like she was about to scream when a pacifier was shoved into her mouth. "Please do not be alarmed, the first bottle you drank from had chemical inside to make you lose control of both your bladder and bowels, and just now those chemicals have been expelled from your body thanks to your latest bowel movement and urinating, you should be fine after a fresh diaper."

"Awother onewe?" Asuna tried to speak through the pacifier in her mouth.

"Yes you still have approximately one hour and ten minutes playtime with my master, and during the time you are playing with her you must be diapered, those are my master's wishes." Asuna just sighed keeping the pacifier in her mouth. She was carried over and placed on the padded table letting the mess on her backside smear up against her skin, Asuna was relieved to be changed which Chachamaru made quick work of. "I know I said you still had some playtime with my master before you were allowed to leave, but it doesn't look like she'll be waking up at the moment, but I must do something to comfort her."

Chachamaru walked back over to Evangeline and carried her over to a rocking chair, she unbuttoned her maid's outfit and brought Evangeline's head closer to her chest, sucking sounds could be heard and Evangeline was making gulping sounds. Asuna had a very shocked expression on her face. "W-what do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

"Breast feeding." Chachamaru answered back.

"I know what you're doing but how? You're a robot!"

"Inside my breast lye's a tiny bag filled with milk connected to a hose, it allows my master to drink from it with ease."

"And I take it that's another way of comfort?" Asuna asked flatly.

"Why yes it is like a mother feeding her child." The next hour lagged as Asuna watched as Evangeline was being breast fed, Chachamaru tried to help Asuna past the time by play pika-boo and 'this little piggie' with her, when none of that seemed to work Chachamaru held Asuna down and blew on her stomach and began tickling the girl making her laugh and squeal. The time finally came and Asuna was finally free to leave, she was back in her school uniform and wearing normal panties to her relieve. "Miss Kagurazaka I do ask that you please come and play with my master again, this is the most fun she has had in a long time."

"I'll think about it." Asuna smiled as she stepped outside expecting it to be dark but the sun will still out.

"I forgot to tell you but in that other room time is different, one hour in the room equals to a minuet in the outside world, so in reality you have only been gone for about eight minutes."

Asuna said her goodbyes to Evangeline and Chachamaru and walked back to her dorm room.

"Oh hello Asuna did you deliver my letter to Evangeline?" The red head pint size professor asked the girl upon walking in the room.

"Next time your delivering you own letters you little brat." Asuna screamed the whole room shook leaving Negi to cower in a corner. Asuna climbed up on her bed and just laid there looking up at the ceiling.


End file.
